


Exactly The Same

by taekaneru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accountant Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alternate Universe - Office, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Shop Owner Park Chanyeol, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekaneru/pseuds/taekaneru
Summary: This was already starting to go like another typical shit Monday morning.Or:Kyungsoo gets to put some glitter on his life.





	Exactly The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I do not remember how I got into EXO anymore (although it happened fairly recently), but I definitely couldn’t escape the magic of all things Chanyeol/Kyungsoo, so this happened. Sorry, not sorry.

This was already starting to go like another typical shit Monday morning. When Kyungsoo had to leave his apartment in a hurry to catch the train, because he ran out of ironed shirts on Friday and had not bothered until it had been ten to eight, he had to have known that it probably would not get better. Although his sprint on the last 500m towards the station had sufficed for him to still make it onto the train in the nick of time – which brought him a short moment of elation, he was in shape just fine – that was immediately crushed as he noticed every seat in the train was already taken.

Slightly sweaty, he squeezed himself through the entrance area until he found a small gap to stretch himself to hold onto the overhead bars between the seat compartments. Sighing, he loosened the two buttons of his jacket and let his bag slide to the floor between his feet. He hated running to the train, he hated being sweaty on the train where air circulation was almost always non-existent, he hated non-airconditioned trains, he hated Monday mornings. Actually, he hated every day of the week.

Fiddling for his phone in the pocket of his dress trousers, he then pulled up the calendar app and checked over his appointments for the day. Meeting at 9:15 with the team to prepare the final accounts reporting for the end of the year run. Then he could maybe snatch a coffee from the machine in the taxes department, as the coffeemaker on his floor had mysteriously given up after Baekhyun had tried to put milk into the water tank last week, and then another meeting and a phone conference until lunch. 

He would work through lunch, and then convince Baekhyun to rep for him in the briefing at three. Maybe he could actually get stuff done, if he also locked his office from the inside and entered a fake appointment with an imaginary client into the calendar. If everything went according to plan, he could work on the conception of the new application they wanted to install for billing the invoices and accounting the respective assets onto the assigned accounts. The automation of the tasks, free of errors (or mostly), was going to be tough. Kyungsoo was not sure if their company’s IT department was able to program such a complicated, in best case AI-aided, application. They would probably try, fail, and then outsource the whole project for a few hundred million. Anyway, not his problem if they didn’t hire the knowledge they needed. His job was conception and management, not programming.

A sharp jingle and a mechanic voice announced his stop, and when the train came to a halt, he just let himself be poured out of the train by the mass of other people getting off as well. Trailing with the mass of faceless workers and suits, he went off the platform and left the station for the north exit. As soon as he was out of the building, scrunching his eyes together in the bright morning sun and adjusting his glasses, he bypassed the main shopping street taking a left turn for the parallel road with only smaller shops. The office building of the company he worked for, SM Accounts and Management, was located ten minutes to go from the main station. He passed the small café on the corner, where he purchased a triple espresso, just like every morning.

Kyungsoo, with coffee in hand, strode the street further up, dodging people with their phones glued to their faces, walked past other small shops, and the kiosk, where he indulged in a beer on Fridays sometimes (and in the occasional pack of cigarettes, if work was all hell and coffee had the wake-up power of lukewarm water). He followed the street until he took a right turn and, just around the block, entered the office building.

\---

It had all been going too well. Monday had followed his plan; he was, besides some nerve-wracking phone calls, relatively undisturbed in the afternoon. The trick with blocking his calendar and locking the door had worked like a charm. Tuesday had also started promising, his obligatory meeting with his main team at ten had been over after 30 minutes, as everyone had been prepared well. The rest of the morning he had spent on reports and mails, getting his inbox down to 30 unread mails (new record for a Tuesday).

The sandwich he’d had for lunch had even been tasty, for fucks sake.

But then Baekhyun had stormed into his office, bringing the news of doom. The report with his requirement sheet for the app they were currently designing had been received too well this morning, Kyungsoo supposed, only to be completely thrown overboard by the executive board just one meeting later. Of course! Just after lunch, his bosses had decided that the complete requirements assessment had to be redone because of the IT chickening out of a large part of the project. They had discovered that their main programmer (Why for fucks sake did they rely on just one guy for such an important task?) lacked skills in a programming language they explicitly needed. Okay, that another language did not work was maybe an unexpected development, but that no one else could fill in for them? So _of course,_ they had to outsource that part and for that he had to adapt the complete report and the 50-page requirement section.

“Why the fuck did I work last week? The last two weeks?!” Kyungsoo scolded his printer, tossing his glasses onto the desk to stick his fingers into his eyes to uselessly relieve some of the pressure building behind his pounding eyeballs.

He was so angry, so fucking angry that the team from IT that was assigned to his accounting-AI-app messed up. And even angrier that he had foreseen this whole disaster. What the fuck was so fucking hard in reading a requirement sheet? Where he checked off each box, and only filled in the necessary info, but doing so quite precisely? Did they even have eyes? Could they even read? Kyungsoo was fuming. Stomping out of his office, he flung the door against the basket behind the door, a few forlorn umbrellas going flying.

“Baek, I’m off. Do _not_ try to find me if I’m not back in an hour. Just go on with that Chinese tycoon-of-a-client and fill in their missing assets in booking. Just fucking do not listen to what they try to tell you. That accounting department of idiots of theirs does not know what they’re supposed to do!”

Also, that stupid fucking client! As if Baekhyun and his team did not already do their most in pushing through what was still legal; SM and he would not go to jail for that greedy assholes, for fucks sake.

“Okay,” Baekhyun snorted, sorting through a stack of contracts. “I don’t think anyone wants to go find you anyway when you’re looking like that. Also, that dude is insane.” He rolled his eyes.

“Stupid fucking fuck, fuck,” Kyungsoo hissed under his breath. And by the way, _he_ was looking just fine, thank you!

Coffee wouldn’t do it this time. He’d dreaded this day, but he needed something to cope. His last cigarette had been with Baekhyun when they’d had to work at that same client’s in China three months ago. Three months this time! Could have been a new record, if he wasn’t dead set on crashing it now.

With that he almost fled the building, ignoring the weird look the receptionist spared him. Hurrying down the street to the kiosk, he almost felt a little bit better. Oxygen had its perks, so it seemed.

After less than five minutes, Kyungsoo entered the small kiosk and the bell above the door jingled annoyingly cheery. He squeezed his eyes together to battle the burst of a headache coming on behind his forehead. The old lady behind the counter stood up.

“Ah, the handsome businessman again! Long time no see. What can I get you?” she teased with a friendly smile.

“Hello, uh, I’d like to have a pack of…” Kyungsoo peered behind her to the wall where the cigarettes were stored and noticed this very instant that he had left his glasses at the office. Just great! Squinting, he resumed, “I’d like to have a pack of blue Gauloises, small pack, please. And a coke, as well. Thank you,” he finished lamely.

“All right, here you go, dear. That makes 7000 won, please.”

Kyungsoo pulled his wallet out and handed over the money, taking the pack and his coke and left the store with a small bow. 

Taking a big gulp of the coke first, he fumbled with the pack of cigarettes, not directly finding the opening of the plastic encasing. Growling, he just ripped the top side of the pack with a strong pull of his thumb and forefinger, fished out a cigarette and fumbled for his lighter that he still had had the mind to have brought from the top drawer of his desk. Squeezing the bottle of coke under his arm and putting the cigarette between his lips, he shielded the flame from the draft, lighted it and took a deep drag. Smoke filled his lungs and he immediately felt relief as the toxins flooded his blood.

Lifting the cigarette off his lips to the side, he held the breath a moment, then a moment longer, and then choked on it abruptly as someone crashed violently into him from the right and he was toppled down onto the sidewalk.

“What the-” Kyungsoo wheezed, breaking into a coughing fit, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Ooh, my god, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry! I should have paid more attention, fuck! Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo was still heaving, sitting on the concrete in his good dress pants and fucking blazer with legs outstretched. His cigarette lay crushed on the floor, the bottle of coke rolling towards the street. The right side of his face smarted, his ass hurt.

His eyes followed the person having run him over, which was still rambling to themselves about their apparent clumsiness. The unfortunate person was an outrageously tall guy, his legs-for-days clad in a light wash jean with knee rips, and broad chest hugged in a plain black t-shirt with a large V-neck. His face sported a healthy blush – and man, what a beautiful face it was – and his hair was bleached a light blonde, shaved at the sides and styled back, looking like a model. Kyungsoo felt hot all of a sudden.

“Hey, is everything okay? Can I help you up?”

Kyungsoo gaped at the large hand that was stretched out towards him, the guy smiling bashfully down onto his pitiful state and rubbing at his neck with the other hand.

Coming back to himself, Kyungsoo automatically accepted the guy’s hand -- large hand, warm hand -- and was hauled up so quickly that he barely managed to catch himself before crashing into the guy again. Bracing himself with a hand on his firm chest, stumbling a bit, he stared at the guy’s chest, which was – glittering allover? Now, with him being so close, he noticed the glitter on his shirt, and when he let his eyes travel up, on his collarbones, neck, and even on his handsome face. What was it with this guy?

Kyungsoo was shocked out of his thoughts when those large hands grabbed at his shoulders, making him feel smaller than he pretended to like, and he met the guy’s eyes with a gasp, pulling his hand back quickly. Those eyes seemed to see right through him.

“Hey, you didn’t hit your head?” The guy lowered his head slightly to be on eyelevel with him, a concerned look etched on his face.

Jumping back and shaking his hands off his shoulders in the step, he shook his head violently. Man, this was embarrassing. Being run over, yelling at the guy, and then that guy was so handsome that he could not seem to function properly anymore?

“No, thank you, everything okay,” he affirmed, feeling the color on his face deepen still. He took a step back and then another, bowed a little, and gathered his stuff from the sidewalk. Under the curious eyes of the glitter-guy, he rounded him shakily, bowed again, even mumbling an apology, and hurried back to the office. 

Fuck, fuck. Why today, of all the days? He’d had the worst day ever for three months, and just when he wanted to indulge in a bit of self-loathing, this guy – glitter-guy! – runs him over and he could not get a full sentence out. Fuck! What was wrong with him? And god, why did that guy have to look that good? And what with the ridiculous glitter? It was not that he was in a fucking fairytale and Kyungsoo was the damsel in distress? Man, this was _so_ embarrassing. And Kyungsoo had left a sparkling impression, that was for sure. Haha. Grimacing to himself, Kyungsoo inhaled three cigarettes on his way back and stomped the last one out on the carpet in front of his offices’ entrance.

For once he could be bothered to think someone actually looked cute, and admittedly, he had felt some kind of spark; only to ruin everything by stumbling away most embarrassingly. Fucking fuck.

Not relieved by a bit, possibly even more annoyed than before, he made his way towards the elevators, chugging his coke while waiting for his floor to arrive, just to be greeted by Baekhyun when the elevator doors opened. 

“Hey, back already? Thought you would’ve been gone for the day,” he smirked, and then stopped on his way to the copying machine, grappling with the stack of folders in his arms. “What is that on your face?”

“What? My face?” Kyungsoo grouched, frowning, and slid a hand down from his forehead to his chin, rubbing at his jawline. “There’s nothing wrong with my face?” he stated, irritated.

Baekhyun let out a guffaw to suppress a laugh.

“You _sparkle!_” he managed, laughing, and when Kyungsoo looked questioningly, he added, “The right side of your face is full of glitter or something. Kissed a fairy?”

Kyungsoo looked at his hand, the one he rubbed down his face, and indeed, it glittered. Stupid fuck. Must have rubbed off from that guy when they collided…

Setting off to briskly walk to the bathrooms, he proceeded rubbing at his cheek, Baekhyun still on his heels, leaning on the doorframe.

“Seriously, what happened?”

Kyungsoo ripped a few paper towels from the machine, wetted them in the sink and started to get rid of the glitter in earnest.

“There was that guy – ouch – who ran into me, and, he was like, full of that glitter stuff,” – that glitter stuff that wouldn’t come off. Splashing water on his face and wiping it dry seemed to help a bit more, but there were still sparkly particles on his skin. 

Kyungsoo sighed. “Why does this stuff stick so badly? It won’t even come off?” He continued rubbing furiously, getting the glitter onto his hands now, too. He snorted. “And he’s for sure no fucking fairy.”

“Aw, Kyungsoo got kissed by a sparkling prince!” Baekhyun singsong-ed teasingly, dodging the wet slap of towels Kyungsoo threw at him. “Come on, everyone needs some glitter in his life?”

“I don’t,” he hissed, but slumped with his hands on the sink in a moment of despair-slash-resignation. This fucking shit was wearing him down. When did the stress started to get too much, so suddenly? Stress was no problem for Do Kyungsoo, Chief Accountant of SM Accounts and Management. But in the face of one too many distractions, the last of which with a beautiful face on top, he found an unanticipated craving for something else, something more than his work could provide.

“Yes, especially _you_ do. With your all-work-no-play attitude? When was the last time you had some fun? And I don’t mean when you got that accounting case through court last month against all odds and celebrated with that super expensive champagne.” Baekhyun shuffled the folders in his arms, tapping his foot on the tiled floor.

“Anyway, your glitter-guy, was he tall, blonde, and devastatingly handsome?”

“_How the fuck_ do _you_ know –”

“Ha,” Baekhyun grinned, “He’s from that small shop down the street, where they sell cosmetics, soaps, and those cute little gift bags…” He sighed dreamily and then, shaking himself out of his thoughts, started to pile some of the folders onto Kyungsoo, who caught them at the last moment. “I go there sometimes to buy stuff, and there’s also that cute guy, Jongdae, who works there… but I think the one you met is actually the owner. Chanyeol’s his name, by the way,” Baekhyun stated, with waggling eyebrows.

“Okay?”

“You should really go there sometime! They are really nice and sell cute stuff! Not that you’re into things cute, but, you know, you could need something to spice – oh, to _glitter_ – up your life!”

Kyungsoo did not even question Baekhyun anymore, when he winked at him and gave him a little push out of the bathroom in the direction of the copying machine. 

Chanyeol was his name?

Lost in thoughts, he followed Baekhyun back to their offices after they did their deeds copying some relevant contracts. That glitter-guy had seemed really nice, and the way his hands had felt on his shoulders had been kind of nice as well (if he allowed himself that kind of thought). Maybe he should visit the shop sometime? Perhaps to apologize for his angry storm-off? He cringed a bit.

The rest of the afternoon and evening went by quietly, with Kyungsoo preparing a new draft for the requirements form he would work on, starting next morning. He filed away some contracts and busied himself with his mails for the rest of his day, only sometimes distracted by the reflecting particles still stuck to his hands.

Kyungsoo would never admit it, but sometime in the last year he began loathing his all-work life; he had known for a time now as he was too busy doing almost anything else besides his job. Sure, he liked his job, and he excelled in it and was quite proud of what he’d already achieved. But sometimes, in the dark hours, he wondered if something – or _someone?_ – could be missing in his life.

When he left his office that night, instead of just running past the shops, he paid attention to each and every one of them. He even slowed his stroll sometimes to a stop, to peer into large dark windows. He never really noticed the shops before; and besides his go-to café (which he probably only noticed because it was the first in the street coming from the station, being a corner store) and the kiosk, he should have maybe sometime checked out the other shops, too. The small indie bookstore could prove interesting, or he could buy some of his groceries in the store claiming to only offer locally sourced goods. Couldn’t harm to try.

Next to the jewelry store, which did not really interest him, there was the cosmetics-or-whatever shop where the glitter-guy from earlier must work. A wooden sign above the door spelled _Rollercoaster_. As the street was dark and there was no one else to see at this hour of the night, he stepped up close to the large window where some special offers were written onto with a large flourish handwriting and pressed his hands onto the cool glass.

He could not see far into the store, as the streetlights did not reach into the room that much and there was no lighting on inside. He spotted shelves on the walls with stuffs loaded onto and small signs apparently indicating what was shelved there, small tables with further stuff piled up onto, and a small sitting area directly at the window where he pressed his nose onto the glass.

Far at the back, there appeared to be a counter and a door probably leading to a back office or something. It looked cozy, colorful, but still somehow tastefully arranged, and remembering Chanyeol from earlier, he thought it suited him quite well. Still, he could not fathom where he would fit into that picture, all prim and proper in his fitted dark suit. If he were to follow Baekhyun’s advice, that was. He would have to wait at least until tomorrow to find out.

\---

Next day he continued checking out the stores on his way to the office. After he got his coffee and even bought a small fruit bowl for lunch in the groceries store, he took a bit more time than usual to watch the street awakening. As it was just quarter to nine, most of the other shops were just being opened up. When Kyungsoo neared Rollercoaster, the door of the shop was open, but the inside remained still dark. He stopped to peer inside just when glitter-guy stepped out, half dragging, half carrying a wooden bench from the store to place it in front of the large window.

“Oh, hey, it’s you again!” Glitter-guy exclaimed happily, pushing the bench the last centimeters to the window and then turning towards Kyungsoo, dusting his hands off on his – already super glittery – apron.

“Uh... hi,” Kyungsoo managed eloquently, adjusting his glasses. Why did that guy already seem so happy? His eyes widened at the smile he was receiving. He again wore a black t-shirt today, albeit with a narrow round collar, and his clothes and skin shone again as glittery as they did yesterday. 

_It is nine in the morning, for fucks sake,_ Kyungsoo thought, and, _Did he even shower?_

“I wanted to apologize again, since you left yesterday in such a hurry. My name’s Park Chanyeol, by the way! At your service,” and he even bowed.

Kyungsoo looked down to the large hand which Chanyeol held out towards him and remembered his social skills just in time. “Uh, Do Kyungsoo. And… it’s okay. Yesterday was fucking stressful, I’m sorry I was so angry and slow. Left my glasses at the office when everything went to shit, and I can’t function properly without them.”

He took Chanyeol’s hand and reciprocated his firm grip, closing his fingers around his warm hand for the second time in 24 hours. Looking up from their hands to his face, into his eyes, he felt briefly overcome to just pull at Chanyeol’s hand and pull him towards his body. As quickly as the feeling appeared, it went away, and they unclasped their hands.

Chanyeol rubbed again at his apron and stared onto the concrete pathway between them before looking up at Kyungsoo again, smiling.

“Say, can I maybe show you the shop? Find you something you like? Just in, I dunno, compensation for the stress I caused you?”

Kyungsoo was surprised, still kind of stunned from the man’s presence. Was that a blush on Chanyeol’s cheeks?

“Sorry, I have to go to work,” Chanyeol’s face fell a little bit, “But I could come back in the evening, I suppose? How long are you open?”

Chanyeol’s head snapped up.

“Until seven, usually… but you could come back after closing as well. I’m usually here a bit longer to settle the records from the day and enter purchases into the system.”

Kyungsoo let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. For the first time in what felt like years he thought leaving work actually on time could be worth it, if there was the right incentive. And this sounded suspiciously like one. He eyed the way Chanyeol was still looking at him expectantly, still a faint blush coloring his face, complimenting his light hair color. His broad shoulders that he noticed almost first thing yesterday, the apron hugging his waist and the dark trousers on his long legs. The glitter which seemed to stick to every part of him regardless.

“If you can guarantee that my suit doesn’t need to go to the drycleaners directly after, with all that glitter,” he deadpanned, gesturing at Chanyeol, “Then I think I can drop by around half past seven.” 

Kyungsoo finally let that smile spread on his face, feeling elated and at the same time, surprised by it. And judging by Chanyeol’s sudden burst of happy laughter, he thought it was just half bad.

“Ooh, that’s great, I think I can manage that,” Chanyeol laughed, his eyes creased to little half-moons, “I’ll take the challenge! Until then…” He winked, lowering his voice. “Have a nice day, Do Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo retreated, with his heart thumping mightily in his chest, but smiling, and proceeded on his way to the office. When he felt the prickling sensation of eyes following his figure, he did most certainly not straighten up a little more, and if there was a spring to his step, he pretended he did not notice. Glancing at the sparkle on his right hand, he smiled to himself and cherished the excited bubbly sensation in his stomach.

\---

When Kyungsoo came near Rollercoaster at almost half past 7, he arrived just when a guy left the shop, shouting something back inside, then laughing at the reply and waving happily. He turned and noticed Kyungsoo with a curious expression on his face.

“You’re Kyungsoo?” he asked when it became clear that Kyungsoo did not want to go on but had stopped in front of the shop purposely instead.

“Ah, yes, but how–”

“Chanyeol told me you would come by after closing. My name’s Kim Jongdae, I’m his shopkeeper,” the guy introduced himself.

“Ah, that makes sense. Do Kyungsoo, nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo replied, feeling hot all over and a little embarrassed because Chanyeol had told his employee that he would stop by.

“Nice to meet you too. But I’ve to go now, gonna catch my dinner date,” he winked. “Have fun you two!”

Kyungsoo looked briefly after Jongdae as he went up the street in the direction he came from. He definitely did not like how people tended to stun him so often in the last few days. This was most unusual. For once, he was not the one controlling what happened, but rather felt like a little ship in the throes of the mighty ocean, not knowing what would await him and if he would survive.

Straightening his shoulders, he went for the door of the shop and entered with a firm step. The door made no noise, Kyungsoo noted relieved, and although the main light was off, some smaller fairy lights on the shelves glowed warmly.

“Hello?” he asked, but barely a second later Chanyeol popped up from the backdoor, a big smile spread on his features.

“Oh hi! You made it, I’m so happy! Come on in,” he exclaimed, rushing towards Kyungsoo and grabbing his right hand in both of his.

Kyungsoo felt a bright red flush settle on his face and was temporarily blinded by Chanyeol’s consuming presence. He smiled a little.

“Yeah, this is actually the first time I’m in a shop other than the kiosk or the café,” he confessed, and added, a bit ashamed, but direct as ever, “What do you sell here?”

Chanyeol, locking the front door of the shop, did not seem to take it wrongly, as he laughed and proceeded to tug Kyungsoo towards the main shelf on the left.

“We make everything ourselves, completely sustainable, vegan, and get our ingredients only locally. Mainly, we sell handmade soaps, shampoos, creams, and perfumes. But since Jongdae started working here, we also make these small paper flowers and other little crafty things like small ceramics and, of course, those cloths which he colors all naturally with plant-based fabric dyes,” Chanyeol started off.

Kyungsoo was impressed. The whole shop, he noticed, smelled strongly of flowers and like fresh laundry, so much that it was almost overpowering. Peering a bit closer at the colorful bars of soap stacked in various forms and colors, he realized that some of them glittered strongly, almost sparkling in the low lights, and the shelves were also coated in sparkle.

“What’s with all that glitter?” he inquired a bit brashly.

“Oh, that’s just because the customers seem to love it. I started experimenting with that a year back, and those soaps and body creams with it sell like crazy.”

Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol, who ruffled his blonde hair, rearranging a small display of soap bars, and caught the light reflecting on the glittery particles on his cheeks. 

“And since we make that stuff here, and I work here all day, it’s just naturally allover. Occupational hazard, if you want to say so,” he argued bashfully. “I think it looks quite charming; don’t you think? Adds a certain something to everything, if you ask me.”

Chanyeol looked a bit sheepish, but so handsome, cute even, and Kyungsoo could hardly contain himself. Their hands were still locked. Kyungsoo forgot when his fingers had closed around Chanyeol’s by his own volition instead of the man just holding his hand.

He teared his gaze away and let Chanyeol show him the rest of his shop and his products, the man rambling on and on about production processes, gift wrappers, and the little collection of Jongdae’s one-of-a-kind ceramic bowls and pots.

“So… as you now know what I do day-in day-out, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?” Chanyeol broke Kyungsoo out of his awed stupor. He had just been listening to Chanyeol’s voice, not really paying attention to what he told exactly. Maybe the atmosphere of the shop and the scents of the products had gotten to his head already.

“Ah, I work up the street at SM Accounts and Management. I’m their chief accountant and currently there’s a lot of bullshit going on with some of my main clients…” Kyungsoo trailed off.

“Ooh, you’re chief accountant? Man, that’s impressive. A lot of work, I assume?”

Kyungsoo nodded, kind of exhausted.

“Okay, I’ll show you something,” Chanyeol tugged at his hand, leading him behind the counter and, past a little office with a laptop with glowing screen, to another small room. It looked like a kitchen, but with all-steel equipment and a large worktop in the center.

On the stove there was a large pot, steaming.

“I’m just trying out a recipe for a new type of body wash,” he explained, going over to the stove and letting go of Kyungsoo to stir the pot with a large metal strainer. “What do you think? Can you guess what’s in it just by smelling?” He smiled kindly at Kyungsoo, who still looked around the kitchen with wide eyes.

Stepping closer to Chanyeol again, he stretched up to peer into the large pot, regarding a light turquoise-colored liquid, simmering slowly. He took a deep breath, ignoring Chanyeol’s expectant gaze on him and let himself relax into the room. _Smells like the sea,_ he thought. _Like lemons. Lemon cake? And also, like... earth? Sand?_

“So?” Chanyeol prompted, laughing quietly.

“I think it smells kinda like… a beach vacation?” Kyungsoo blurted out, “Like the sea and the beach, and, I don’t know, like lemon or something?”

He watched Chanyeol’s face and blushed fiercely at the proud look he saw.

“Perfect! That was exactly what I was going for,” he exclaimed happily. “I think I can turn it off and pour it into the forms over there. If you could possibly hand them to me?” Chanyeol nodded towards Kyungsoo’s left, where a large sheet of rectangular molds was stacked on a shelf.

Kyungsoo pulled them out and placed them onto the worktop in the middle. After a moment, Chanyeol heaved the pot off the stove and placed it next to the sheet pan. He took a large ladle and proceeded to fill the molds one by one, until every little form was filled.

“Say, when they’re done tomorrow, I can pack you one of them into a little bag with some other small surprise stuff, if you like?” Chanyeol suggested, setting the pot in the sink and rinsing it briefly. “You know, as my apology-gift,” he grinned.

“Oh, yeah, thank you,” Kyungsoo said, wondering briefly in the back of his mind how he ended up here, in this store, helping to mold soaps after the end of his workday. He watched Chanyeol handle the kitchen utensils, trying not to get caught by staring at his arms and shoulders too much. His black t-shirt stretched over his back just so. In the last rays of the evening sun falling through the large window, Chanyeol looked almost ethereal, sparkling otherworldly. 

He turned, toweling the pot dry, and slowly advanced Kyungsoo, looking into his eyes so that he felt absolutely unable to move out of the way.

“Sorry, I just…” Chanyeol started, slowly lifting the pot up high over Kyungsoo’s head onto the shelf he was leaning against. Bracing himself delicately with his other hand to reach up, he caged Kyungsoo in front of him. Kyungsoo’s back pressed against the shelf, he felt like in trance, his eyes glued onto Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol set the pot down and lowered his right hand, like in slow motion, and after hovering it near Kyungsoo’s head, gently tugged at his glasses, hesitantly, and pulled them off his face. Letting them slide on the counter, his hand then settled warm and heavy on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo sucked in a breath, feeling still breathless with the non-existent space between their bodies. Chanyeol hovered only centimeters away from him, and he feared he would be able to hear his heart pounding furiously in his chest. Looking into Chanyeol’s dark, dark eyes, he noticed the man’s focus onto the lower part of his face, hot breath fanning over his lips. Letting his own gaze lock on the other’s mouth, he carefully exhaled, and then he just followed the gravitational pull towards Chanyeol.

When their lips finally met, the space between their bodies also vanished, and with Chanyeol’s other hand coming to rest at the small of Kyungsoo’s back, he was pressed fully to Chanyeol’s firm body. Inhaling deeply, Kyungsoo surged up with his full body, lips hot and soft on Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol smelled like a fresh breeze, his body was so warm, his arms around him feeling spectacularly good.

Humming quietly, Chanyeol deepened the kiss, sliding his lips over Kyungsoo’s, pressing stronger and when they opened their mouths at the same instant and their tongues met, Kyungsoo could not suppress a full body shiver. Chanyeol’s tongue was hot and sure in his mouth, sliding, twisting against his. Moving their lips, Chanyeol nipped at his upper lip gently, only to suck it into his mouth and then push his tongue behind Kyungsoo’s teeth. 

Kyungsoo felt goosebumps raising on the nape of his neck, he curled his hands into Chanyeol’s shirt and huffed into the kiss when Chanyeol bumped him harder into the shelf. Chanyeol’s large hands came up to cup his neck, thumbs pressing under his jaw.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol murmured with a low voice when he broke the kiss minutely, eyes glazed and cheeks pinked, “I know this sounds crazy, but when I saw you yesterday… I didn’t even dare hope for this.” His thumbs stroked the tender skin under Kyungsoo’s jaw. Their faces were still close.

Kyungsoo felt drunk, hot all over, and could not seem to avert his gaze from Chanyeol’s lips. “Fuck… I… you’re so fucking hot,” he managed, hands roaming over his pectorals towards Chanyeol’s toned arms. “And with all that glitter… you drive me crazy.”

And with that he hauled Chanyeol back in and crashed his lips onto Chanyeol’s, who followed willingly. Melting against each other, Kyungsoo licked at Chanyeol’s lips, grazed his teeth over his plush bottom lip only to further a heated battle of their tongues. Chanyeol’s taste drove him crazy, his mouth was so hot and wet, and he kissed like he was born for it. Like he was made to kiss Kyungsoo. Wrestling one of his hands down between them and finding the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt, he pushed his fingers just below to slide them over hot, soft skin. 

Chanyeol groaned quietly, and Kyungsoo grabbed the soft blonde hair at the nape of his neck and tugged him further down, still sucking on the man’s tongue and sliding his lips against his mouth.

Groaning softly again, Chanyeol broke the kiss again, and Kyungsoo kept kissing down his neck, grazing his teeth over Chanyeol’s skin.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Chanyeol breathed, sliding his hand down the lapels of Kyungsoo’s suit and then coming to rest at his sides, “I can already tell.” He huffed, and Kyungsoo felt the man’s pulse thundering under his lips. “You’re so fucking attractive, and that suit, oh fuck. I want to kiss you all over.”

Kyungsoo broke away from Chanyeol’s skin, breathing heavily, and Chanyeol looked absolutely wrecked. His eyes seemed even darker, his healthy flush and the glitter on his skin making him look unreal. Kyungsoo pondered briefly that he himself must be full of glitter by now, but he could not bring himself to care anymore. He even _wanted_ that stuff all over his skin, now, for the sparkly particles to rub into his skin, rub onto his whole body.

“Chanyeol,” he whispered, gulping down air, “I want that, too. Uh, I – normally I don’t do this kind of stuff, but – you – make me want to. I want you,” he finished breathlessly, feeling a soft ache in his heart at having laid himself so bare.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo. Come with me, then.”

Chanyeol took his hand gently, leading him from the kitchen, Kyungsoo stumbling somewhat deliriously after him. They ascended a set of stairs in the corridor, and Chanyeol fumbled with his keys, dropping them once, all with Kyungsoo almost pressed up against his back. When the door gave way, they tumbled down the hall, and Kyungsoo stared wide-eyed at the large artwork framed on his walls.

“I live here above the shop,” Chanyeol explained, “Makes for the shortest way to work, I guess.” He smiled brightly, and Kyungsoo got overwhelmed by the desire to fuse himself onto the other man, so he grabbed Chanyeol and pulled their mouths together again.

Chanyeol’s arms came up to hold Kyungsoo, and he sighed into the kiss. Still kissing, Kyungsoo let himself be led past a large living room into Chanyeol’s bedroom. They kicked off their shoes in the hall, Kyungsoo tugging at Chanyeol’s shirt until the other man pulled it over his head. Facing the miles of bare, soft, and glittery skin, Kyungsoo was awed. He had been impressed by Chanyeol in a shirt, but his bare torso was something else. Sliding his hands down the other’s chest, admiring the sparkle and brushing lightly over Chanyeol’s nipples, he breathed in the noises the other made. The soft sighs and accelerated breaths made him dizzy.

“As much as I like your suit, it has to come off,” Chanyeol smirked, and pushed his hands over Kyungsoo’s shoulders into his blazer to slide it off. Kyungsoo threw it onto a chair and proceeded to open the buttons of his dress shirt, Chanyeol watching with dark eyes. A bit hesitantly, he went for Kyungsoo’s belt next, kissing every inch of Kyungsoo’s exposed shoulders and chest, then sucking a mark into the skin just below his collar.

Kyungsoo groaned, pulled his arms out of his shirt and started with the belt of Chanyeol’s trousers. Rubbing his bare chest against Chanyeol’s, he felt sparks rushing through his body. His skin felt so soft. He smelled so good. 

“Here, take them off,” Chanyeol pointed at Kyungsoo’s slacks, and rid himself of his jeans. When Kyungsoo was naked but for his boxer briefs, he pushed him towards the bed with a heated gaze. Kyungsoo let himself fall into the soft white covers, arms stretched to the side, watching Chanyeol stalking over to him with awe. How could he get so lucky? Chanyeol was so well-built, the flush on his face already reaching down to his chest. The glitter sparkled on his skin; he was practically glowing.

_Matter of fact, maybe I’m really in some kind of fairytale,_ Kyungsoo thought, and delighted in Chanyeol covering his body on the bed with his own.

“You look even better without that suit,” Chanyeol husked, letting his eyes travel down Kyungsoo’s lean form. “And still better on my bed,” he added with a smug smile.

Kyungsoo huffed a laugh, running his hands up to slide his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. When Chanyeol lowered himself fully onto Kyungsoo, both let out a low moan.

“Oh, god,” Chanyeol groaned when Kyungsoo spread his legs under him and their groins aligned. The thin material of two pairs of boxer briefs did nothing to cover the fact that both were hot and hard.

“Ah, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo moaned, wrapping his legs around the other man’s slim waist, digging his heels into the backs of Chanyeol’s thighs. His hands slid over Chanyeol’s neck and shoulders, blunt nails grazing the hot skin lightly.

Chanyeol softly started thrusting against Kyungsoo, their cocks squeezed together between their bodies. He kissed Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking wet hickeys into his skin, licking at his collarbones, teasing him. Kyungsoo ached with want at the sensation Chanyeol’s teeth grazing his shoulder and neck. His tongue trailed wetly towards his jaw, lips closing to suck at the tender flesh below his ear. Reluctantly, but smiling, he followed Kyungsoo’s insistent tugging and sealed their mouths together again.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol breathed between kisses, “You feel so good.”

Kyungsoo shuddered under him, legs trembling, moaning and chasing his mouth with his lips. His body felt electrified where it touched Chanyeol’s, their skin sliding against another, creating still more heat. A faint sheen of sweat built on their bodies, furthered by Chanyeol’s soft but insistent rocking between his legs. He loved the feel of the other man on top of him, Chanyeol’s cock pressed against his own, creating delicious friction.

Kyungsoo felt his cock leaking onto his skin, Chanyeol’s motions pushing at the fabric of his boxers, the head of his cock lying bared against his stomach. He was already so far gone, it had been so long. His toes tingled. He was completely gone for Chanyeol, and he could not care less. His abs, sliding against him, his silky skin, his hot breath caressing his neck and face, his lips, his taste. He could not remember the last time he felt that helpless and cherished in the grasp of a lover. If ever.

As if he could read his thoughts, Chanyeol’s hand came down to grab his butt, squeezing briefly. His fingers then slid below the elastic and pulled the garment down, until his cock was freed from its confines.

“Ah, fuck, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo gasped as Chanyeol’s large hand curled around his cock, giving it a firm stroke, fingers gripping the slick head. Kyungsoo’s voice broke on another moan, trembling, and he tugged frantically at Chanyeol’s boxers, tearing them down impatiently to mid-thigh, only to grab his cock next. Squeezing gently, pulling the foreskin down, then giving the firm, but oh so soft flesh a few slow tugs.

“You’re so hot,” Chanyeol breathed against Kyungsoo’s skin, sounding wrecked and drunk, “I want you so much.”

“Chanyeol, I can’t wait,” Kyungsoo confessed, easing his stroking motion on Chanyeol’s cock by spreading precome down its length, thumbing the head to dig into the slit.

Chanyeol’s hand pushed his away and took both of their cocks in a firm grip, squeezing the hot flesh together, forefinger teasing the head of Kyungsoo’s cock.

“I’m… you’re… ah, yes, like that!” Kyungsoo fisted his hands into the sheets, breath stuttering in his lungs. They rocked together in that dirty age-old rhythm for a few moments, cocks hot and leaking into Chanyeol’s fist.

“Chanyeol, ah, fuck, I – I need – “ Kyungsoo moaned, speech slurred and on the precipice of losing all control.

“Fuck, fuck, Kyungsoo, ah, yes,” Chanyeol responded deliriously, letting go of his own cock to wrap his fingers around Kyungsoo’s. He stroked up, fingers slippery but sure, then dug his thumb in hard, directly under the head on the downstroke, and Kyungsoo could not contain the sob that escaped his throat.

“Oh, god,” he slurred, “Yes, keep going, ah, ah, fuck… I’m coming,” he moaned, thrashing on the sheets with eyes squeezed closed. He felt his orgasm rushing onwards, approaching like a freight train, felt his balls drawing up and his stomach tighten, and with a particular, almost painful twist of Chanyeol’s wrist, he came, vision flashing with bright sparks. His cock spurted ropes of hot milky liquid onto his chest, so powerful that one spurt was almost hitting his chin, and Chanyeol stroked him all through it, kissed him through his desperate sobs, until he could not stop his legs trembling around Chanyeol’s waist.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo, god – “ Chanyeol groaned, rocking once, twice into the mess on their stomachs, and Kyungsoo opened his eyes just in time to witness Chanyeol reaching orgasm, gasping and spilling onto his stomach with a full body shudder. His glittering shoulders shook, his abs was tensed, and his face was scrunched up into the most beautiful desperate expression Kyungsoo had ever seen.

He slid his hands into Chanyeol’s blonde hair, tugging him completely down onto his body, legs still locked around him. Pressing kisses all over Chanyeol’s face, he felt completely sated, giddy with butterflies in his stomach and toes still tingly from orgasm.

Chanyeol let out a low chuckle, pressed his grin onto Kyungsoo’s and kissed him languidly, their tongues sliding slowly against each other.

“That was… my god, you’re quite something,” Chanyeol whispered, pecking Kyungsoo’s lips and then his nose. Kyungsoo just allowed himself a small smirk.

“Wait a moment, okay?” Chanyeol said, hands sliding over the soft skin on Kyungsoo’s sides, and then got up carefully, extricating himself from Kyungsoo’s legs, and stumbled towards where the bathroom was, Kyungsoo supposed. Eyes trailing after Chanyeol’s figure, resting on his toned backside, he felt warmth creep back into his stomach and into his cheeks again.

Looking down at himself, propping himself up on his elbows, he caught the light reflecting on his skin – on what must be a thousand little glitter particles. With a laugh, he kicked his head back and let his body fall back into the sheets.

He was still smiling when Chanyeol returned moments later, bringing a fluffy white towel.

“May I..?” he asked almost shyly, and when Kyungsoo nodded, he crouched next to him on the bed, gently cleaning the mess they had made on Kyungsoo’s stomach. The cloth was warm and slightly damp, and Kyungsoo enjoyed the gentle sensation with eyes closed. When Chanyeol was done and did not say anything more, he blinked his eyes open and caught him watching with an awed expression.

“Guess I got that glitter on you too, after all,” he whispered, still sitting next to Kyungsoo on the bed.

“Don’t mind anymore,” Kyungsoo said, “Come here, you.” He gestured at Chanyeol, who complied happily and, lying down, pulled Kyungsoo into his arms again.

Kyungsoo pressed his face to Chanyeol’s chest, inhaling his scent, letting himself sink further into the sheets. Wrapping an arm around Chanyeol’s waist, he tugged himself closer towards him.

“Like to cuddle?” Chanyeol asked teasingly.

“Uh… problem?”

“No, not as long as we get a repeat of this,” he smirked, kissing Kyungsoo’s temple and resting his lips there. “Would love to take you on dates, get to know you better…” he added, and Kyungsoo felt his face heating up all over again. This must have been a dream. He couldn’t comprehend his luck. His shitty week, mean clients, incompetent IT department, his allday-workday-attitude, and Baekhyun’s insistent nagging had brought him to Chanyeol. If that was what he got for putting up, he’d gladly do it all over again.

“Yeah,… I’d like that,” he murmured into the other man’s skin, hiding a smile, “Very much.”

Chanyeol’s fingers slid to his jaw, tilting it up tenderly, locking eyes with Kyungsoo. His nose brushed against Kyungsoo’s.

“Looking forward to it,” he whispered, and when his lips lowered onto Kyungsoo’s, the simmering sparks in his belly burst once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. Boy, Kyungsoo is so whipped. This got a bit out of hand, but I’m okay with it, nevertheless, haha. Considering the whole glitter-thing: This piece is based on actual events (Just the shop, not the things happening afterwards… When I went to that shop, even the keypad of the electronic cash machine was full of glitter. Not to mention the guy working there!).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed anyway.
> 
> Title is from the song “Every day is exactly the same” by NIN.


End file.
